the_givingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sinew
"Although tough, the people of Sinew tend to be very nice and kind-hearted" Sinew is one of 13 divisions within the Capitol's domain. Members of Sinew are usually very tough and mean looking but are very gentle and nice and strongly value their families. Description Sinew lays on the edge of Hay River, on the border of Alberta and British Columbia. It is surrounded by large boreal forests. The climate ranges from cold and dry to warm and humid. Normal winter temperatures range to about -20 Celsius, well their summers get to +25 Celsius. Sinew has 50 Wood Mills in operation and 7 Quarries. Workers must take trains to the quarries which are located outside of Sinew. The woodmills however are reachable by foot and are on the outer edges of Sinew. Sinew's buildings are made of stone, wood, and glass. Their homes are small and circular in shape with both sides being made fully of glass. The reason behind this is for culture purposes, people keep their homes open to show the families within. If family members are being mistreated by another family members, people can see this threw the glass and can intervene. Sinew people believe if your home is open it will help enforce strong family bonds. Sinew has 3 clusters of homes along the edges of the division. The shops and services are located closer to the center of town with the town hall building behind in the middle of a plaza. Sinew has a democratic government. Every 3 years the members of Sinew gather to vote on who they want to lead them. Physical Description Members of Sinew are usually very muscular due to their hard working industry. They also have very rough hands and often have scars throughout their body from the hardwork they do. Sinew members usually are stocky build with darker hair. Members wear long sleeved shirts or button ups with cargo pants and boots. Some members wear simple beanies or buffs on their heads. In winter hats become more popular along with the addition of cotton and fur jackets. Virtue Sinew virtues their family over anything else. Those who disrespect or abuse their family members are punished to the fullest extent. Sinew members rarely leave to join other Divisions due to this virtue. If a person loses their family members or if someone is a new member of Sinew then said person is placed within a new family. Sinew also treasure kindness, though it is not mandatory. Sinew are kind and gentle but are not afraid to stand up for what they believe in. Fights are usually brief and grudges are rare. Sinew also do not approve of hurting one another but will do so in extreme situations, only if it is needed. Names Members of Sinew usually have strong, aggressive sounding names. Culture Food and drink - Sinew people drink water and a syrup flavoured cocktail made from tree sap, water, and various spices that are cooked together and then chilled. Their meals mainly consist of chicken or beef, with vegetables, and grain. Fruits are extremely rare in Sinew along with any form of desert. The common meal of Sinew is herb chicken breast, steamed vegetables, and brown pasta. Literature - Sinew people only read when they are a child and when they are elderly. The time in between is seen as the time to experience life, and reading books is not seen as fulfilling during this years of life. Performing Arts - People of Sinew usually danced like back in the Medieval times, with a sexy twist to it. Their music consisted of several types of drums, the guitar, and usually only female vocals. Visual Arts - Sinew usually used wood pieces or stone to build sculptures. Wood carving was practiced by almost everyone. Games - Rugby was the most popular game in Sinew, along with a game known as "Trevis" In which people would have to climb trees to retrieve flags and return it to their home base without being tackled by the opposing team. Humanities - Sinew began teaching their children at the age of 7 through to 17. They are taught about the various divisions and Capitol. They are only taught the history of Sinew. Celebration - New years (The 1st of March) was celebrated with fermented berries and music, people would leap over a fire several times, seen as burning the bad things that might follow you into the new year. Weddings are celebrated by the two parties giving their vows and exchanging rings. the guests form a large circle, holding hands as they dance. The married couple dances in the middle, in the view of members of Sinew as their first act as one. A feast then follows. The winter solstice is also celebrated with people dancing and music playing. Initiation Initiates are forced to do rigorous physical tests to get in shape for the physically demanding work of Sinew's industry. This phase goes on for a month and a half, getting harder as time goes on. On the last week they are taken to the wood mills and quarries where they are taught the industry. After completing this step the members of Sinew hold a feast with the initiates being the guests of honour. Initiates are served, entertained, and giving massages. After completing the first step the initiates are assigned families (Or re-join their families if the initiate originated from Sinew) They are assigned their family based on what family the government thinks will fit the initiate the best. During this phase the initiates learn about respecting their family and the values that come with it. After completing this step they become full fledged members. Rules - Members are to always respect family members and never harm family members. - Leaving homes after curfew (10:00pm) is forbidden. - The use of weapons is forbidden. - Divorce is illegal. - Families are to sit at the table together for the 3 main meals, breakfast, lunch, and supper. - At the end of each week families are expected to share their emotions with one another to help strengthen the bonds of family. You are not permitted to lie during this time. - Door are never to be locked. - House windows are to never be covered. - House clusters must meet at the end of each month to discuss issues they may have. Members are to do their best to figure out solutions to these problems. - Yelling or lying to family or friends is not allowed. - Leaving Sinew is only allowed if you are leaving due to work. Known Legacies 1st year Female - Arrow Smith Male - Danger Sword